herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fixit/Gallery
Gallery Fixit and Bumblebee (Freedom Fighters).png Fixit (Freedom Fighters).jpg Fixit and Bumblebee are now in England.png Fixit's bath.png Fixit and Bumblebee is now a problem.png Fixit and Underbite.jpg Fixit Will Work.png Fixit got to England.png Fixit was inspired by England.png Fixit is now on the break..png Fixit with Decepticon Hunter.png Fixit face Flamesnort.png Fixit and Bumblebee were seen in England.png Fixit, Russell and Denny (After Wingcode's Attack).jpg Fixit occurs.png Fixit and his Fellow Mini-Cons.jpg Bumblebee, Strongarm, Fixit and Sideswipe with Steeljaw and Clampdown.jpg Not good for Fixit.png Fixit with Clampdown and Quillfire.jpg Fixit vs. Flamesnort.png Fixit with Strongarm on Tool Mode.jpg Bumblebee and Fixit Encounter Two Human.jpg Fixit and Sideswipe (Out of the Shadows).jpg Fixit Looks Frightening..png Fixit Lying in the Ground.jpg Russell, Fixit and Denny (Disordered Personalities).jpg Fixit and Glacius and Swelter's Profile.jpg Fixit with Strongarm.png Fixit and Steeljaw.png Fixit in Command Center.png Fixit Speaks About the Effect.png Fixit Believe.png Fixit is Ready.png Fixit's Grin (Disordered Personalities).png Fixit in Scrapyard (After the Race).png Fixit is Rigid.png Grimlock barks Fixit to squeaky..gif Fixit gives an electric shock to Grimlock.gif Grimlock knocked out the Fixit.gif Fixit (That's not possible.).png Russell, Fixit and Denny with Decepticon Hunters.jpg Russell and Fixit with Airazor.png Fixit is crazy now!!!.png Fixit in the Action.jpg Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Fixit and Strongarm with Grimlock on Earth..png Grimlock and Fixit with Russell on Earth..png Fixit with Russell (Pilot, Part 2).png Fixit (Pilot, Part 2).jpg Fixit and Toolbox's Reunion.png Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars won.png Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars Team are now Heroes.png Grimlock and Fixit with Simacore.jpg Fixit (After Cyclonus' Armada's Defeat).png Fixit (Oh no!).png Fixit and Toolbox (Decepticon Island, Part 1).png Fixit is Healthy.png Fixit tells Wingcode's details.png Fixit and Sawtooth in the Cave..jpg Fixit Speaks to Underbite.png Russell and Fixit (Something He Ate).jpg Fixit (Ep. 18).png Bumblebee, Fixit, Grimlock and Strongarm (Overloaded, Part 1).jpg Fixit and Strongarm (Season 3 Ep. 08).png Fixit on Scrapyard (Something He Ate).jpg Fixit Repairs..png Fixit & Sideswipe (S01EP02).png Fixit and Sideswipe (I'm a lover.).png Fixit's smile.jpg Fixit is tumbled.jpg Bumblebee and Fixit (Sweet Solus Prime.).png Fixit Dance..png|Fixit starts dancing. Fixit, Jetstorm and Slipstream are Prisoners now..png Fixit and Hammerstrike's Profile.jpg Fixit (Combiner Force Ep. 08).jpg Fixit and Optimus in the Space.jpg Fixit is Ready for Save the Day.png Fixit Detected the Decepticon Signal.png Fixit face Headlock.jpg Fixit Sees Stubbornness..png|"I detect early onset stubbornness in Denny Clay." Fixit and Bumblebee Go to the England.png|Fixit and Bumblebee going to England. Bee Team in Nightstrike's cave.jpg Fixit is going to England.png Fixit face brainwashed Grimlock.png Bumblebee and Fixit defeat Flamesnort.png Fixit vs brainwashed Grimlock.png Fixit speaks to Sawtooth.png Fixit, Russell, and Denny (S3E23).jpg Autobots are attacking Earth.png Fixit and Bumblebee (S3E18).jpg Fixit looks mad.jpg Fixit and Sideswipe (S1E2).png Wait weapons.gif Fixit is weaponized.jpg|Fixit thinks his friends are Decepticons. Fixit (There's nothing dangerous.).png Fixit and Sawtooth (During the quake).png Fixit and Denny fight.png|Fixit vs. Denny Clay. Fixit and Bumblebee (Ta-da.).jpg|"Ta-da." Bumblebee and Fixit (Sweet Solus Prime).jpg Fixit with Sawtooth.jpg Fixit is now a problem.jpg Category:Galleries